Sabor a Vainilla
by UsagiAnzaKou
Summary: Como los deseos en el corazón de una chica, pueden cambiar de un momento a otro. a veces el amor es tan inesperado como la vida misma. Es un One shot U/Y . Espero lo disfruten.


Título: Sabor a vainilla

Autor: Kitty Malfoy

Clasificación: PG-13

Resumen: Después de expulsar a Mamoru por engañarla, Usagi se dirige al apartamento de los Three light para preguntarle a Seiya, que es lo que todos esperan que haga. ¡Pero espera!...

% &% &% &% &% &% &% &%

Usagi miró por la ventana de su dormitorio y observó el sol esconderse detrás de las nubes. Era tan perfecto afuera; tan diferente al día anterior. Ayer se había sentado junto a la ventana y miraba caer la lluvia, como si las nubes estuvieran de luto. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a pensar en Seiya. Los pensamientos de Seiya siempre venían a su mente cuando llovía.

Había llovido esa tarde en la terraza de la escuela, cuando él (Mamoru) le reveló la verdad, ella había luchado por mantener sus sentimientos ocultos.

Ese día ella había deseado con todo su corazón que él se la llevara lejos después del concierto final, como había prometido. Pero Mamoru... se merecía otra oportunidad después de todo este tiempo juntos. Usagi sabía ahora lo que ella no había entendido en ese momento, ella había sacrificado su propia felicidad por él.

Ella, rio amargamente, mientras sus pensamientos la carcomían.

Ahora aquel nombre quemaba sus pensamientos como ácido. Se había convencido a sí misma; que la pasión no había muerto, de que su amor todavía era todo corazón y arco iris.

Ella había sacrificado todo por él.

¿Pero no es así como va la historia, verdad?...

Usagi se dio cuenta ahora de que lo único que los había mantenido juntos durante tanto tiempo no era el amor, sino irónicamente, el miedo. Cuando alguien te dice que tu destino es "inamovible", te hace ser un poco cauteloso y dudar en dejarlo. Probablemente nunca había "amado" a Mamoru, pero su mente había sido engañada, para creer lo que le habían dicho.

Usagi suspiró una vez más y se alejó de la ventana y sus pensamientos.

…..

A la edad de 19 años Usagi era el cielo en la tierra. Sus orígenes lunares combinados con la sangre real que bombea a través de sus venas le dieron una belleza y gracia insuperables. Su cuerpo estaba adornado con curvas flexibles en todos los lugares correctos sin una pulgada de grasa en todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos, piernas y abdomen estaban pulcramente afinados y musculosos, por todos los años de lucha como la guerrera del amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon. Con el acercamiento de Tokio de Cristal inminente, su cabello se había transformado al color de la luz de la luna. Lo usaba con los lados estirados hacia atrás en un pasador de luna creciente y dejaba que el resto cayera hasta sus caderas.

Para la visita sorpresiva de hoy, había elegido una camiseta sin mangas negra sólida con un escote sugerente con cordones negros. Los pantalones cortos blancos, que se abrazan a la cadera, dejaban sus largas y esbeltas piernas, indecentemente expuestas; sin embargo, a Usagi le podía importar menos, si es que lo notaba. Al inclinarse para mirar dentro del espejo de la vanidad, apartó algunos cabellos imaginarios de su rostro y comprobó su apariencia. Usagi nació en la belleza y ella lo aceptó así. Nunca en su vida el maquillaje había estropeado su piel perfecta, excepto por un toque de brillo de labios aquí y allá.

Grandes ojos azul cerúleo llenaban su rostro de vida, dándole un encanto infantil, y estaban enmarcados bajo largas y deliciosas pestañas de color ébano. Su pequeña boca rosa se curvó mientras aplicaba brillo de labios sabor vainilla, y los golpeó en un delicado toque final. Sus rasgos no estaban cincelados sino más bien suavizados y estilizados, llegando incluso a ser comparados con los de una muñeca de porcelana.

Dio a su reflejo una sonrisa torcida y un guiño antes de agarrar sus sandalias blancas y salir de su habitación.

"¡Usagi! ¡Guau!"

"¡Eres hermosa!"

"¡Sacando tus grandes atributos!"

"¡Vas a llamar a la muerte!"

"¡Los jueces le dan un 9.5!"

Usagi miró a Rei que sostenía un letrero improvisado con ese puntaje escrito en crayón. Rei sacó su lengua y volteó el letrero revelando un '10' en escritura de oro grande. Usagi se rio y abrazó a sus mejores amigas y compañeras de cuarto en la universidad.

"¡Arigatou, Minna!" Usagi chilló mientras salía de su dormitorio y bajaba las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos. Un coro de 'buena suerte' se escuchó hacia abajo, cuando ella descendió al piso principal.

Al salir a la luz del sol, descubrió que en realidad era tan agradable como había predicho desde su ventana. El cálido aire de verano rompió sus radiantes facciones y crujió su cabello plateado iluminado con rayos de luz blanca. La calidez del día empapado en ella, convirtió su errático rastro de pensamiento, una vez más, en el recuerdo de hace dos días cuando ella había "escuchado" por primera vez en mucho tiempo que los Three lights estaban de vuelta en la ciudad.

En realidad, fue más "lo que sintió" en lugar de escucharlo. Después de asociarse con Minako, convencieron a Amy para que investigara si su antiguo departamento había sido alquilado o no. Claro, había sido alquilado a tres personas más o menos al mismo tiempo que Usagi había percibido su presencia. Lo más extraño... y lo que más le dolió a Usagi fue que Seiya no fuera a buscarla. Ninguno de los tres había sido visto fuera de su apartamento. Recordando pequeños detalles que pincharon su corazón, suspiró.

% &% &% &% &% &% &% &% (esto podría ser un poco confuso)

Seiya Kou, vagó sin rumbo por el distrito comercial de Juuban. El propietario de su antiguo apartamento había estado más que feliz de alquilarles nuevamente, y se habían acomodado tranquilamente. Solo deseaba tratar de ubicarse en la inmensa ciudad de Tokio, por ahora se había perdido irremediablemente y estaría feliz de ver una cara familiar.

Al acercarse a una esquina de la calle, un impulso repentino le hizo girar a la derecha, pero todo lo que vio allí fue una joven con cabello plateado caminando hacia su dirección. Los ojos de la joven estaban cerrados y parecía maravillosamente caminar en paz, por no mencionar que se mantenía en línea recta; incluso se salía de su camino cuando pasaba junto a ella. El resplandor del sol hacía imposible discernir otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos cerrados, pero él sentía como si la conociera. El calor y la luz emanaron de ella desafiando los brillantes rayos del sol que caían sobre ellos, y Seiya encontró algo en ella que lo hizo sentirse bien. Ella, no la reconoció y ambas continuaron con sus caminos.

% &% &% &% &% &% &%

Usagi balanceaba su bolso de lado a lado mientras caminaba por la puerta del complejo de apartamentos donde supuso que se estaban quedando los Three lights. Al entrar en el ascensor, automáticamente golpeó el botón del último piso por costumbre. Después de una cantidad consecutiva de "ding ding"(sonidos que hace el ascensor cuando sube piso por piso). Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y Usagi salió al pasillo.

Contó las puertas en voz alta mientras caminaba por el pasillo antes de detenerse en la sexta puerta a la derecha. En una maniobra nerviosa que traicionó su aparentemente tranquilo y alegre exterior, se subió el bolso al hombro y levantó la mano tentativamente para golpear.

No había pensado mucho en eso cuando golpeó la puerta de roble con el puño cerrado, pero su fuerte y vibrante golpe resonó por el pasillo vacío. Usagi hizo una mueca. Después de una breve pausa, los sonidos de movimiento se escucharon y el clic de una cerradura se liberó. La puerta se abrió y Usagi casi se cae.

Tuvo que mirar hacia abajo aproximadamente una pulgada y media, pero una mujer se paró frente a ella vistiendo nada más que un sujetador azul y bragas. No podía distinguir el color del cabello porque estaba envuelta en una toalla, muy probablemente debido al cabello mojado, como un turbante. El cepillo de dientes jabonoso que la mujer había estado sosteniendo cayó de sus manos, en estado de shock y golpeó el suelo alfombrado. Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron, y Usagi tartamudeó una disculpa.

¡Oh, lo siento tanto! ¡Debo haberme equivocado de departamento! ¡De verdad! ¡Perdóname!, Usagi se giró para irse, pero la mujer le agarró la mano.

¡Espere!, La mujer insistió.

Usagi se giró cuando el turbante de la mujer se desenrolló y cayó sobre el cepillo de dientes que había caído previamente. El largo cabello gris como el carbón; que se secaba a blanco plateado caía libremente, y Usagi notó por primera vez los intensos ojos color esmeralda de la mujer.

"¡¿Yaten?!" Ella exclamó: "¡¿Healer?!" La mujer se congeló.

Los ojos de Usagi se iluminaron y ella se paró justo en frente de Yaten a pesar de la ropa entre ellas, o la falta de eso. Usagi sintió que su corazón se contraía de una manera inusual cuando está no hizo ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Ella y Yaten nunca habían tenido realmente ninguna conexión o incluso una comprensión mutua para ese asunto. Pero, ¿por qué duele tanto? Ella apartó a Usagi y, exasperada, sostuvo sus trenzas plateadas en dos moños sobre su cabeza con sus manos. Eso hizo el truco.

¿"Odango?!"

Esta vez alguien se cayó, y fue Yaten. Usagi entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Deslizándose rápidamente de sus zapatos, se arrodilló junto a la sorprendida mujer. "¡Maldición!" dijo Healer - "Pensé que eras uno de los otros dos... ya que todavía no tenemos varias llaves. Pensé que nadie sabía que habíamos regresado..." Levantó la vista, algo acusadora hacia Usagi. Usagi sonrió cálidamente, "Pude sentirte..." Yaten la miró con sorpresa. "Tres." Ella agregó rápidamente. Eso es lo que había estado planeando decir y, sin embargo, cuando esos grandes ojos verdes se habían vuelto hacia ella, se había congelado. "Podría sentirlos a ustedes tres, dijo en un susurro".

Healer estuvo en silencio por un momento, pero luego ella asintió. Extendiendo una mano, Usagi la tomó y se levantaron del suelo. Yaten tardó un momento en encontrar su bata, y todo el tiempo los ojos de Usagi nunca la abandonaron. Ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente no podía dejar de verla.

Cuando ella se amarro la bata de forma segura. Usagi volvió a la realidad, "¿Por qué estás...?- Dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza"

"¿Una mujer?" Yaten terminado.

"Sí", afirmó Usagi con una sonrisa curiosa.

"Bueno, cuando decidimos dejar Kinmokusei y regresar a Japón, nos quitaron la mayoría de nuestros poderes. Verás si nos hubiéramos quedado allá, nos hubiéramos casado con hombres y hubiéramos tenido hijos. Esos niños habrían recibido nuestros poderes. Nuestra Princesa tomó esos poderes que habrían sido transferidos y los almacenó en el palacio para que pudieran ser otorgados a otras personas para continuar con el legado Starlight... "explicó Healer tumbada en el sofá.

"Entonces, sin tus poderes, no eres capaz de asumir tu forma masculina". Usagi supuso, juntando la información.

Yaten chasqueó los dedos, "Bingo".

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Yaten habló, "Supongo que estás aquí por Fighter, eh... me refiero a Seiya".

Usagi suspiró en voz baja, "Supongo que sí...". ¡ACK! ¡Eso no era lo que ella había querido decir! ¿Qué está pasando?- pensó

"¿Qué quieres decir con '¿supongo?'", Preguntó Yaten inquisitoriamente.

"Nada..." murmuró otra vez en voz baja.

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una mueca a Usagi, "Eres tan despistada a veces, Odango". Ella bromeó. Usagi cambió al modo defensivo y miró a Yaten. "¡Eres tan malo conmigo!" Ella gimió. Yaten asintió en confesión y una idea apareció en la cabeza de Usagi.

Abrió su bolso y sacó una bolsa de sorpresas, decorada con estrellas y lunas crecientes. Al desatarlo reveló docenas de galletas y pasteles que había recogido en su camino. Si alguien amaba la comida tanto como ella era Yaten, sin embargo, Yaten solía ser más cortés y educada cuando comía. La misma Usagi había pasado por una clase de etiqueta en preparación para Tokio de Cristal y había perdido sus hambrientos hábitos alimenticios. La comida era probablemente la única debilidad de Yaten y Usagi disfrutaba con el anhelo que aparecía en la cara de la otra mujer al ver los postres.

"Supongo que comeré todo esto sola..." dijo Usagi, inocentemente y mordió una galleta. "Mmm... Sabe tan rico". Ella bromeó.

¡Lo siento!, Yaten se disculpó con exasperación.

Usagi no cedió tan fácilmente. Dio una palmada a la mano de Yaten cuando esta hurto una galleta y Usagi, negó con la cabeza obstinadamente. "No creo que lo diga en serio", pensó Yaten mientras le rogaba acariciándole la mano.

Yaten se dejó caer en el sofá e hizo un puchero, sacando su labio inferior. Usagi sabía lo que vendría después.

"Usaaaaaaaaagi..." Yaten, suplicó.

"¡No estoy mirando!" Usagi insistió firmemente, mientras se tapó los ojos. A pesar de su resolución de no mirar sus dedos divididos, ella echó un vistazo por la rendija. El oxígeno fue succionado de su cuerpo y su corazón se contrajo. Le costaba respirar y su rostro se ruborizaba por el calor.

Yaten todavía estaba haciendo pucheros, pero ahora ella había adoptado los ojos de cachorro de renombre mundial. Sus orbes esmeraldas eran anchas y lúgubres y brillaban con lágrimas falsas; sin mencionar ese puchero perfectamente besable...

¿Atractivo?

El corazón de Usagi se estrelló contra su pecho y su mandíbula se abrió con sorpresa por el giro salvaje que sus pensamientos habían tomado.

Cautelosamente, Yaten se arrastró por el sofá, pero los ojos de Usagi ya no estaban en ella. En cambio, estaban anchos y desenfocados mientras miraban hacia el espacio, preocupada por su heterosexualidad. Sus manos estaban congeladas cerca de su boca donde había comenzado a soltarlas. Yaten avanzó lentamente arrastrándose en el sofá como un gatito y lentamente tiró hacia atrás la tela doblada encima de los bocadillos. Al sacar una rosquilla rellena de crema, retrocedió.

Usagi volvió a la realidad y parpadeó confundida en Yaten mientras la mujer mordía la rosquilla y le sonreía triunfante y maliciosamente. Usagi volvió a su actitud alegre, pero la vacilación en el cambio desconcertó a Yaten. Usagi se rio de esta cuando un segundo bocado de rosquilla dejó un residuo de crema de vainilla blanca a lo largo del borde de su labio superior.

Usagi se arrastró hasta la mujer más baja con una sonrisa y Yaten inconscientemente se apoyó contra el brazo del sofá hasta que no tuvo ningún lugar donde ir. Usagi dejó de gatear y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Yaten, inclinándose hacia delante. Yaten podía sentir el cálido aliento de ella contra su rostro y se sonrojó cuando esta puso una mano en su pierna para evitar caerse, mientras esta parpadeaba incrédula lentamente.

Usagi quería Besarla, y se sintió mal. Su sangre hirvió mientras sentía la respiración de Yaten sobre su rostro, esto provoco que se le erizaran los bellos en el cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron con esos hermosos orbes verdes y, cuando se inclinó hacia adelante. Yaten, cerró lentamente los ojos; mientras alzo la barbilla, esperando el beso.

Una puerta se cerró en el pasillo y Usagi se levantó de golpe. Su respiración era baja e irregular y su cabeza latía con anhelo. Yaten abrió los ojos lentamente y se recostó contra el brazo de la silla. Su rostro era claro y tranquilo, pero sus ojos gritaron su decepción también.

Usagi, desde la posición en que se encontraba, alzó su mano y limpió la crema, dándole a Yaten una sonrisa torcida. Yaten no iba a dejarla ir sin conseguir nada, y ella agarró su muñeca, se llevó la pálida y temblorosa mano a la boca y cerró los labios alrededor del dedo cubierto de crema de Usagi. Después de esto, Yaten, soltó la mano y la chica de ojos color cerúleo la retiró lentamente. No hizo ningún movimiento para limpiarse, y su rostro mostró, nada más que diversión. De hecho, ella sonrió y miró a Yaten a través de sus pestañas.

Usagi siempre había pensado en sí misma como heterosexual, pero ahora la posibilidad de ser lesbiana o bisexual, no la molestaba. Pensó en lo que Yaten le había dicho antes, y finalmente se registró en su cerebro que Seiya probablemente también estaba atrapada en su forma femenina. Es por eso que, ella no había ido a verla. Adivinó que tal vez Seiya no había sabido cuál sería su reacción, por lo tanto, la había evitado. Pero nada de esto importaba mientras miraba a Yaten y esta le sonrió. Su corazón se derritió, y cualquier amor que pudiera haber tenido por Seiya desapareció... como en los cuentos de hadas.

"¿Estás enamorada?" Yaten preguntó, mientras la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Sí. Respondió está mirando a un costado"

Los hombros de Yaten se hundieron un poco y suspiró tristemente. "¿… de Seiya?"

"No, de ti. Se lo dijo sin titubear."

Los ojos de Yaten se abrieron con incredulidad, "¡…Pero!"

Usagi, finalmente se había dado cuenta de su amor por la mujer que tenía delante y no lo negaría. Ahora quería a Yaten... ahora más que a nada y no dejaría que la mujer escapara.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y acarició la temblorosa mejilla de Yaten. Agachando la cabeza, presionó sus labios contra los de ella y sus ojos se encontraron. En lugar de cerrar los ojos como solía hacer al besarse, Usagi los dejó abiertos; cuando los propios ojos de Yaten desafiaron el amor que vio en Usagi.

Finalmente cediendo, los ojos de Yaten se cerraron y ella dio la bienvenida a los dulces besos de esta; a lo largo de sus labios. Usagi se alejó y ambos abrieron los ojos. El cabello plateado de la Princesa de la Luna cayó sobre sus hombros, y como una cortina los ocultó del mundo exterior.

"Sabes a vainilla" susurró Usagi en el oído de Yaten. La mujer se estremeció debajo de ella y Usagi sonrió.

"¿Quédate conmigo?" Yaten suplicó.

Usagi asintió, "Para siempre, si así lo deseas mi amor".

&% &% &% &% &% &%

Taiki levantó la vista desde la cocina, cuando la puerta de Yaten se abrió y se cerró con el sonido de una risita. A pesar de que Taiki no podía ver el pasillo desde donde estaba, pensó que Yaten tenía novia. Taiki puso los ojos en blanco mientras el sonido del agua que corría por las tuberías y el sonido de la ducha se mezclaba con risitas.

Seiya caminó por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar principal con el ceño fruncido en la puerta del baño. Taiki le dio una mirada interrogante mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa de la cocina. "¡Oye!" Seiya exclamó a la defensiva, "¡Tu habitación no está junto a la suya! ¡Ella y su" novia "me tuvieron despierto toda la noche!" Taiki se rio y apagó la estufa.

Al igual que Yaten, tanto Seiya como Taiki eran inmensamente confidentes en sus cuerpos femeninos y con frecuencia usaban ropa interior alrededor de la casa. Taiki, la más modesta de las tres vestía una camiseta y ropa interior color púrpura, mientras que Seiya, la más deportiva de las tres, vestía su sostén rojo favorito, y unos shorts deportivos negros enrollados alrededor de su cintura.

Justo en ese momento Yaten, la salvaje y loca del grupo (y de lejos, la menos modesta), salió del baño y entró a la cocina vistiendo solo un sujetador blanco de encaje y bragas a juego. Tenía el cabello recogido en una toalla como solía ser cuando salía de la ducha, y estaba sonriendo.

"Hombre, fuiste tan ruidosa anoche". Seiya se quejó. Yaten le sacó la lengua y se sentó con un trozo de tocino.

"Quiero ver a esta chica..." admitió Taiki desde la cocina. Yaten se rio, pero no dijo una palabra.

La puerta del baño se cerró y tanto Seiya como Taiki levantaron la vista cuando la novia de Yaten entró en la sala de estar. Taiki dejó caer la olla de huevos y la comida pegajosa del desayuno amarilla salpicó contra el suelo. Seiya estaba teniendo un ataque en su silla, con sus ojos índigo del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

Usagi caminó hacia el sofá con su sujetador y su ropa interior de encaje negro. Su cabello plateado, al estar saturado de agua, había adquirido un color gris oscuro y se pegaba húmedamente a su pecho y espalda. Ella recuperó sus pantalones cortos de entre los cojines del sofá y se los puso. Dejando escapar un suspiro, agarró su bolso y le dio un beso de despedida a Yaten. "Tengo que ir a ver a las chicas". Yaten asintió.

"No puedo encontrar mi camisa", dijo inocentemente, "No importa. Probablemente esté rasgada de todos modos".

Seiya y Taiki se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta del departamento. "Fue lindo verte… a los dos", gritó: "¡Llámame, Yaten!".

"Adiós, hermosa". Yaten respondió.

Yaten miró a sus "hermanas" y sus expresiones de asombro, y se empezó a reír. "Como amo a esa chica... pensó"

Fin.

% &% &% &% &% &%

Notas de la Traductora (Liz Fherrera): Si, se habrán fijado, el personaje de Yaten, se asemeja más al Yaten del manga; que es juguetón y no es amargado. Usagi, tiene el cabello plateado, porque en el manga su cabello toma esa tonalidad, cuando se convierte en Neo Queen Serenity, así que seguramente, ya estaba en una etapa previa a Tokio de Cristal. Y sí, por si alguien no lo había notado también; toda la historia es una mezcla de manga y anime.

Pueden visitar la página de la autora si lo desean. Aclaro que todas sus historias están en inglés. Yo solamente hice el trabajo de traducirlo. Espero les haya gustado. Saludos para todos.


End file.
